


S'mores

by my_misty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bonfires, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grocery Shopping, M/M, S'mores, poor oblivious binnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_misty/pseuds/my_misty
Summary: Changbin has always loved spending time with Seungmin and Felix. One day he realizes how much he does.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Summer Boy





	1. Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Campfire for Summer Boy Fic Fest

"Okay, we are only getting what's on the list. Understood?" Changbin grabbed a cart as they entered the supermarket. He looked back at Seungmin, who gave him a quick nod, and Felix, who was giving him two thumbs-up. Changbin pulled out his phone which had the shopping list on it.

"What's all on the list?" asked Felix, while Seungmin took the cart from Changbin. 

"Let's see… Drinks, snacks, and then people will want to make s'mores tonight,, so ingredients for that." Changbin answered as they headed further into the store. While Seungmin followed behind with the cart, Felix looped his arm around Changbin's. 

"Oo chips!" the freckled boy exclaimed, pulling Changbin down the aisle. Changbin steadied himself and looked pleadingly back at Seungmin. 

"Please control your boyfriend." the eldest joked. Seungmin leaned on the cart and just smiled. 

"Who am I to get between my boy and his snacks?" he replied fondly. Changbin playfully rolled his eyes at the statement.

When Seungmin and Felix had been assigned to grocery shopping for Chan's bonfire, the couple asked Changbin to tag along. He agreed. Partially because he was the only one with a car. Mostly because he loved spending time with Seungmin and Felix .  No matter how much they teased him.

Changbin turned back around to face Felix who had detached himself to peruse the snacks. The boy now had his arms full of chip bags, eyes sparkling with excitement. He was reaching towards the top shelf, chips threatening to fall from his grasp. The freckled boy looked over at Seungmin.

"Minnie, can you get that please?" Seungmin smiled and moved closer to the high up snack. Felix dropped the chips he was carrying in the cart as Seungmin reached up to grab the last coveted snack. 

"Thank you!" Felix said giving his boyfriend a short kiss. 

"Ew PDA." Changbin teased the couple as he erased snacks from the list. The other two boys giggled at the retort. Felix sprinted over to Changbin and wrapped him in a hug. 

"Aww Binnie's jealous. Come here you get one too!" Felix teased, making a kissy face at the eldest. Changbin tried to get away, making a big show of wriggling and stating his disapproval, but in the end Binnie ended up with a kiss on the cheek. Felix and Seungmin ended up giggling at the antics and Changbin couldn't help laughing as well. He mistook his red face and shortness of breath as the result of his squirming. 

Changbin knew that when some people saw him with the couple, they pitied him for always being the third wheel, but he couldn't help it. Spending time around Felix and Seungmin was second nature. Sure, they loved to tease each other, but their friendship was so secure that the trio felt at ease with each other. Their time together often included many laughs. 

Once Changbin regained his composure he took a look at the remaining list. 

"Okay, so we got snacks. S'mores ingredients are probably nearby. Do you guys know where the graham crackers are?" Changbin asked looking up. The couple nodded in sync and both pointed to the shelf right behind Changbin. The eldest turned around and saw the item on the middle shelf. 

"Oh, well that was easy." he grabbed a few boxes and put them in the cart. He erased the item from the list. 

"Let's head towards sweets to get the rest of the ingredients." Changbin directed. Felix responded by once again grabbing on to Changbin's arm as they made their way to get the rest of the ingredients, Seungmin following them with the cart.

They turned into the sweets aisle and saw the marshmallows first thing on their right side. Seungmin looked down the aisle and saw another important item further down.

"You guys grab those, I'll pick out some chocolate." Seungmin said, leaving the cart with the pair and walking towards the item. The two turned back to the options on the shelf.

"Which size marshmallows do you think we should get?" Changbin asked.

"Hmm," Felix thought aloud. "I say we get the mini ones for snacks, regular for s'mores, and giant ones because we can!" Felix turned to Changbin with a huge grin on his face. Changbin chuckled as he shook his head. 

"Go ahead. Get the ones you want." The response made Felix's grin grow even wider as he grabbed and tossed the bags into the cart. Changbin couldn't help but smile too, seeing the younger so excited. 

Seungmin returned to the cart and dropped in multiple chocolate bars. Changbin edited the shopping list accordingly. 

"That's all for s'mores ingredients! Looks like we need drinks and we'll be all set." Changbin stated. 

"Oo! I've been wanting to try that new seasonal flavor!" Felix said as he grabbed Seungmin's hand. With a chuckle of fondness, Changbin followed the couple with the cart as they ran off towards the drink aisle. 

He caught up with them in the drinks section and heard giggles escaping from the huddled pair. 

"What's so funny you two?" Changbin said, already a smile spreading on his face. Seungmin turned to look at him, struggling not to laugh. 

"We found the new seasonal flavor." he said as straight faced as possible.

"Its Binnie flavor!" Felix proclaimed, whipping around to brandish the can labeled watermelon.

"Hahaha, very funny." Changbin rolled his eyes but he could feel a smile trying to crack his facade. Sure a few years ago, when they had all met, his jawline did rather resemble that of a slice of watermelon. In recent years, however, a new found hobby of going to the gym had changed all that. Now the watermelon jokes were just an inside joke of years past.

Changbin looked back at the two, who were looking at him with anticipation. 

"Well?" Changbin started, "Let's get at least 2 packs." Felix broke into another of his big smiles as they each grabbed a pack to put in the cart. Setting the drinks down, they turned back to the shelves to see if there was anything else they wanted. Changbin was also scanning the drinks when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"What's up, Hyunjin?"

"Where are you guys?!" Hyunjins voice was loud through the speaker enough to grab Seungmins attention.

"We are just finishing up at the store. Why? Is there a problem?" Changbin motioned to Seungmin that they should start moving to checkout. Changbin positioned the phone in the crook of his neck as he tried to push the cart.

"The bonfire is supposed to start in a half hour!" Seungmin saw Changbin struggling with the cart and silently took it from him. However, Changbins movement was suddenly hindered by a back-hugging Felix.

"That's still plenty of time for us to get there! Stop worrying about us." Changbin and Felix slowly waddled after Seungmin. "You should be more worried about your boyfriend showing up on time." Changbin heard a snort from Felix.

"That's where you're wrong buddy!" Changbin heard Jisung's loud voice. 

"Oh well look who decided to be punctual today!"

"You sleep through your alarm and 47 missed phone calls one time-" "I THOUGHT YOU DIED! " "YOU KNOW I'M A HEAVY SLEE-"

Changbin hung up the phone once they reached the register. Seungmin was already scanning the items. Felix let go of Changbin to start bagging. As Seungmin scanned the last one, Changbin bumped him over with his hip.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Changbin said, pulling out his wallet.

"Hyung, you don't have to do that. You already drove us!" Felix said with his brows furrowed. Changbin just smiled at him.

"Here's the deal, I'll wave your debts, if both you and Felix make me a s'more tonight." Seungmin looked over at Felix who nodded enthusiastically. 

"Deal." they both said, each shaking one of Changbins hands.

As Changbin finished paying, Seungmin and Felix grabbed all the bags. Changbin reached to grab a bag from Felix, but Felix moved his body so it was out of reach.

"This isn't part of the deal. I'm just doing it because you're cute." he said with a wink in Changbins direction. Felix then turned to Seungmin and carefully looped their arms together as they walked towards Changbin's car. As soon as they were out of the store, Felix opened a marshmallow bag and popped two into his mouth. Seungmin started teasing him for eating the marshmallows too soon.

Both boys didn't notice a stunned Changbin walking much more slowly behind them.


	2. Chocolate

“I call the backseat!” Changbin heard as he approached his car.

“The whole backseat?” Seungmin asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I want to spread out and nap before the bonfire!” Felix replied like it was obvious. 

“It’ll only be a 15 minute drive max.” Changbin said, unlocking the car.

“I know. Power nap!” Felix opened the back door, put the grocery bags on the floor, and fastened his seat belt before he laid down on the back seat. Seungmin carefully closed the back door for Felix and hopped in the passenger side, groceries on his lap, while Changbin got in and started up the car. 

“Well you better fall asleep quickly or-” Changbin had turned back to look at Felix, but he was already passed out. Changbin chuckled as he faced forward. He heard a chuckle from Seungmin.

“A year of dating and I’m still not used to how fast he falls asleep. I don't think we've ever finished a movie without him snoring.” Seungmin admitted with a chuckle. Changbin’s eyebrows raised.

“Wow, a year already? Time sure has flown hasn’t it.” Changbin said, plugging in the aux cord and choosing a chill playlist to not wake up the sleeping boy. He caught Seungmin smiling out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, in some ways it feels longer, since we were friends 3 years before we started dating."

Changbin nodded understandingly, as he'd pulled out of the parking space and headed towards Chan's place. It seemed strange that he had known Felix for only four years. The rest of his friend group had met in primary school or junior high. So when Felix showed up in Changbin's 3rd year of high school, he would have never imagined how seamlessly he'd fit in. Now, years later, it felt like Felix had always been a part of their group.

Changbin's mind wandered to memories of last year. When Seungmin and Felix started dating, it had come as a shock to almost no one. No one but Changbin. He remembered the day that the pair had walked into the cafeteria holding hands. When Changbin had looked around to gauge his friends' reactions, the emotion on their faces was one of excitement, not surprise. 

Shouts of "Finally!" and "About time!" at the blushing new couple only added to Changbin’s confusion. Seeing as he was the one who spent the most time with Felix and Seungmin, he thought he'd be the first to notice. Everyone's reactions painted a different picture.

The next day, Changbin had brought up the new relationship to Minho on their walk home.

"I can't believe it took them this long, honestly." Minho said with a chuckle. Changbin furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"Was it really that obvious?" Changbin said quietly.

"Wait, what are you talking about? You can't possibly mean you didn't notice! You spend every other moment with them!" Minho was looking at Changbin with one eyebrow raised. Changbin looked away and down at his feet.

"I never noticed them treating each other any different than how they treated me… I guess I was pretty oblivious, huh?" Changbin said, a small smile spreading on his face from how odd he found the situation. "Well as long as they are happy, I'm happy for them!" he said, his smile growing bigger.

With Changbin's focus on the ground, he had failed to see the knowing look on Minho's face.

All that had happened a year ago, but despite Seungmin and Felix's change in relationship status, nothing had really changed between the trio. If anything, they became even closer.

The current situation was a perfect example. When Chan had assigned Seungmin and Felix to grocery duty, the pair didn't so much ask, just expected Changbin to come along. 

The crinkle of a wrapper brought Changbin's full attention to the present moment. He glanced over at Seungmin, who had opened one of the chocolate bars they had just bought.

"Hey! Save those for the s'mores!" Changbin playfully chastised the younger. 

"Calm down, I'm only having one piece." Seungmin retaliated with an eye roll but also a smile. "There will still be plenty left." He broke off a small square and popped it in his mouth. Changbin was about to ask, but before he could say anything, Seungmin broke off a second piece. 

"Open." Changbin did and Seungmin fed him the chocolate. It must have been dark chocolate, considering how there was a perfect blend of bitterness and sweetness. 

Before Changbin could thank the younger, the music playing in the car was suddenly replaced with Changbin's ringtone. He sighed, trying to not roll his eyes while driving. "Can you get that, Min?"

Seungmin put the remaining chocolate away and grabbed the ringing phone from the cupholder. Seeing the caller idea prompted an eye roll and a sigh before he answered. 

"What now?" Seungmin asked, putting it on speaker phone.

"What's that tone for?" Hyunjin's voice came through the speaker. "Chan wanted to know your ETA and Binnie wasn't responding to texts after he so rudely hung up on me."

"I hear enough of you and Jisung squabble in person, I don't need to hear it over the phone too." Changbin replied. "We are halfway there, so less than 10 minutes."

"Is everyone else there?" Seungmin asked. 

"Yeah, Jeongin just got here, he brought Yedam. Minho was here before Jisung and I to help Chan set up. We are just waiting on you three." Changbin internally sighed. He loved his friends so dearly, but sometimes he wasn't the biggest fan of being the 9th wheel. 

Not that he wasn't happy for his friends. It was just ever since Hyunjin and Jisung had finally completed their enemies to lovers arc a few months ago, Changbin was the only single one in the friend group. 

Not that his friends ever made him feel that way purposefully. Especially when it came to Seungmin and Felix, it was rather the contrary. He always felt included. Yet, the pesky voice in the back of his head enjoyed reminding Changbin of his singleness.

"Okay cool." Changbin responded a beat late. "Like I said, we'll be there soon."

"Okay okay! See you then!" Hyunjin answered brightly. Seungmin said a goodbye and ended the call. He placed the phone back down in the cup holder. Out of the corner of his eye, Changbin could see Seungmin looking at him.

"Hm?" Changbin hummed in question to Seungmin's gaze. 

"You good?" Seungmin asked, trying to hide his concern and doing a poor job.

"Yeah? Why?" Changbin answered, confusion tinting his response.

Seungmin shrugged and faced the window. "I dunno, you looked lost in thought. Like you were thinking about something that upset you."

Changbin silently cursed his exterior for betraying his inner thoughts and Seungmin's immaculate perception. He shouldn't have expected to get through this car ride without some sort of talk.

Changbin sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… sometimes I feel a bit left out." Hearing this, Seungmin whipped back around to face Changbin. He went to open his mouth with a response but Changbin continued.

"Before you go apologizing, please don't. It's not something you, or any of the others, intentionally do. Actually when it comes to you and Felix, I can always see how much you include me, even when you don't have to. I appreciate that so much." A quick glance at Seungmin revealed an attentive, concerned expression. "It's just, being the only single one in the group means that the little voice in my head enjoys telling me how unlovable I-" 

"Changbin no!" Seungmin suddenly interrupted. "The voice in your head may be loud, but it couldn't be more wrong!" Seungmin reached over to hold the hand of Changbin's that wasn't on the steering wheel. Changbin felt his heart beating faster but he kept his eyes on the road. "We all love you. Everyone of our friends love you. Felix and I love you so dearly, Changbin, and will always be here to remind you." They had pulled up to a red light and while the car was stopped, Changbin took the chance to fully look at Seungmin. 

While the younger boy wasn't crying, his eyes seemed to be sparkling. The sincerity in his expression caused Changbin’s stomach to do a flip. The sudden feeling of his cheeks heating up, made him turn back to wait for the light to change green. After 15 seconds of silence, it finally did and Changbin continued the drive to Chan's place. 

After another minute or so of not talking, Changbin finally responded. 

"Thank you. I love you too." he said, his volume just above a whisper. He didn't brave himself to look at Seungmin's face, missing the shy smile of the younger. The rest of the drive was in silence, but they spent the time still holding hands.


	3. Graham Crackers

Changbin parked the car in front of Chan's place. He turned off the car and got out as Seungmin gently woke up his sleeping boyfriend. Felix came to with a stretch and a yawn.

"Ah. You're here." the trio whipped their heads to see the source of the voice. Minho was standing there. Nobody questioned how he had arrived without them noticing, he did that a lot. 

"Yeah, we finally got everything we needed from the shops. Do you mind grabbing a bag?" Changbin asked. Minho looked Changbin in the eyes with an unchanging expression. 

"Yes. I do mind." Minho answered. He walked up to the car and grabbed the first bag closest to him. He gave another look to Changbin and winked before heading back to the house with the bag of groceries. Changbin had to laugh. Even after years of friendship, Minho always managed to confuse him. 

Seungmin, Felix, and Changbin grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Minho into the back yard. They were greeted with a bonfire, surrounded by chairs and blankets. Sitting in a pair of chairs talking was Jeongin and Yedam. Hyunjin was laying on a blanket with Jisung draped over him, both playing some game on their phone and yelling at each other.

Chan was adding wood to the fire when they arrived. He smiled at the boys.

"Thank you guys so much for doing the shopping! You can put the stuff on that table." he said, motioning to the table with his head. Changbin turned to move, but before he could, Minho grabbed his bag and walked away with it. Seungmin and Felix followed Minho, both holding a bag in one hand and using the free one to hold hands. Changbin looked away from their intertwined hands to face Chan.

"How much were the groceries? I'll pay you back for everything, plus gas money." Chan said, reaching for his wallet. Changbin held up his hand to stop him.

"No need. The groceries are for everyone. Plus, it was a fun time. Not the worst errand I've ever run." Changbin said with a chuckle. His thoughts and gaze drifted to the couple unloading the snacks onto the table. Chan followed his gaze.

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble." Chan with a barely concealed sigh. Changbin smiled, his gaze not leaving the boys, who were unpacking the s'more ingredients.

"No, they were wonderful like always." Changbin finally looked back at Chan and saw an expression he couldn't quite explain. Pity? Fondness? He was about to ask when there was a shout.

"You finally showed up!" exclaimed Jisung from his place on the ground. Hyunjin looked up from his phone.

"When did you get here?!" he questioned. He pushed Jisung off of him, resulting in a "Hey!" from the shorter boy. "Well maybe if you didn't…" Hyunjin seemed to forget about an answer to his question as the couple began to squabble. Chan laughed at the two.

"Remind me why we let them date." he said to Changbin, shaking his head. Changbin shrugged, earning another laugh from Chan. "Minho still hangs it over me that those two got together first." 

Changbin's face scrunched in confusion. Hyunjin and Jisung had been the last in their friend group to start dating. 

"What are you talking about?" Changbin asked. Chan's expression changed to something of surprise and guilt, like he realized he said something he shouldn't have. Instead of answering, he looked past Changbin, at the two boys approaching them. Felix let go of Seungmin's hand to wrap his arms around Changbin and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Do you want those s'mores now or later?" Felix asked, reminding Changbin of the deal they had made at the store. He looked over at Seungmin, who was smiling fondly at the hugging pair, and back at Felix, who was waiting with an excited expression. 

"I'll take them now please." Changbin answered. Felix let go and quickly ran off to grab the ingredients. Seungmin gestured to one of the empty blankets ringing the bonfire. Changbin nodded at the suggestion and went to sit down. Seungmin reached the blanket first, sitting on the right. Changbin went to sit on the left, so there'd be enough room for Felix to sit next to his boyfriend, but Seungmin pulled Changbin down to sit next to him. Changbin felt the warmth of the bonfire, a welcome contrast to the cool summer evening. Felix returned with the ingredients on a plate and two sticks. He handed a stick to Seungmin before settling down on the other side of Changbin. 

Felix set the plate in front of Changbin so Seungmin could also reach the ingredients. The pair each stuck a marshmallow on their sticks and held them over the fire. Changbin went for a graham cracker that was on the plate. As he took a bite, the crunch alerted the two boys in front of him. 

"Hyung, those are for the s'mores!" Seungmin said with huff. Felix pouted his eyebrows furrowed. Changbin set the cracker back down. 

"Fine fine. I can always grab more." he chuckled. The pair next to him softened, subdued by the response. They turned back their attention to the roasting marshmallows. 

Changbin leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky. He reminisced about the time he had shared with the boys next to him. The touches, the conversations, the love. He felt a swelling in his chest. A sudden warmth filled his cheeks that he could tell wasn't coming from the fire. 

"Thank you for today. I really appreciate the time you spend with me." Changbin said quietly, eyes never leaving the sky. Felix and Seungmin locked eyes at Changbin's words. Felix nodded, a silent confirmation to their silent conversation. Seungmin smiled understandingly and placed his roasted marshmallow on the plate. 

"Hyung, you know we always love spending time with you. We have for a long time." Changbin sat up to look at Seungmin, taking in what the younger was saying. Seungmin took one of Changbin's hands in his own. He looked over at Felix, who had mirrored Seungmin in setting down the marshmallow and taking Changbin's other hand. 

"Yeah, hyung." Felix continued, "Whenever the three of us are together, it's always a great time." Felix and Seungmin locked eyes once again. This time it was Seungmin who nodded. Changbin's eyes shifted back and forth between two, unable to grasp what was going on. Seungmin turned to look at Changbin. The warmth in the younger's eyes was impossible to miss, but so was the nervous expression. Changbin couldn't figure out what Seungmin had to be nervous for, he just knew he wanted to reassure him. Before Changbin could say anything, Seungmin took a deep breath.

"Hyung, Felix and I want to spend even more time with you. Will you be our boyfriend?" 

A gear in Changbin's head slowly turned. Then another. Then another. Until they were all turning and all the puzzle pieces had fallen into place. 

The looks. The touches. The smiles. The feelings.Everything his friends had said in the past. It had all meant this. 

Changbin realized he had taken too long to answer when he heard Felix sniffle. The eldest whipped his head to look at the freckled boy, who was on the brink of tears. He pulled both Seungmin and Felix into a hug. 

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend" Changbin finally answered. A muffled cry came from Felix. Worried, Changbin moved he could see Felix's face. He wiped a tear off of Felix's cheek.

"I was crying because I thought you'd say no, but now I'm crying because I'm so happy you said yes." Felix clarified with a sniffle. Changbin rubbed Felix's cheek with his thumb. 

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to answer. I was so just surprised. It felt very out of nowhere." Changbin explained. Seungmin sat up with a chuckle.

"See Lixie? I told you he'd be caught off guard. Sorry, hyung. You've always been a bit clueless when it comes to these things." Seungmin teased. Changbin went to laugh, but something hit him. 

"Wait? How long have you two wanted to date me?" Changbin asked. The two boys in front of him couldn't help but giggle.

"It's been years!" Felix said, years starting to dry. "Even when Minnie and I first started dating, we discussed you eventually joining us." 

Changbin's eyes widened with sudden realization. How could he have been so oblivious? He vocalized his thoughts, which elicited more giggles.

"Well, all that matters now is that we are finally together." Changbin said with a smile. Seungmin and Felix nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly a thought appeared in Changbin's mind that made his cheeks glow as red as the embers of the fire. 

"Would it be too much to ask for a kiss?" Changbin asked, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. His hands were quickly but carefully removed by his new boyfriends. Together, they gave Changbin a kiss on the cheek, wanting to share the title of first kiss. Changbin could feel his heart swelling with happiness and fondness for his boyfriends. The moment didn't last too long before shouts interrupted them. 

"FINALLY!" Jeongin screamed, practically shaking Yedam in his excitement. 

"I TOLD YOU! I! TOLD! YOU!" Hyunjin excitedly yelled at his boyfriend. 

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW CHANGBIN WOULD SUDDENLY GAIN AWARENESS?!" Jisung retaliated.

No words came from Chan or Minho, but Chan sighed. He took out his wallet and resignedly gave money to Minho, who received it with a sly grin. 

Changbin, Felix, and Seungmin just laughed at all the commotion. They were used to it. Changbin put an arm around both of his boyfriend's, pulling them into his sides. 

"Now, I think you two owe me s'mores."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fic, so I was very nervous writing this. Shout out to the homies who hyped me up along the way. Love you guys!
> 
> twitter: @skzgurashi


End file.
